


Teambuilding Exercises

by aradinfinity



Category: Spectrobes
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: When Rallen can't defeat Maja, Jeena gets impatient and takes matters into her own hands.





	Teambuilding Exercises

“Look, Rallen, you've failed three times to beat her now.”  
“What's your point, Jeena?” Rallen frowned at his navigator. He had short red hair, bushy eyebrows, and wore his power suit everywhere; it was black with white highlights, and bulky in a way that didn't really fit him, tails draping over his thighs. His big gloves worked at his Prismod, trying a different combination for his Spectrobes.  
“My point is that maybe you should let me try. I'm getting tired of sitting here and doing nothing.” Jeena was about the same height as Rallen, but a little lankier. Her hair was long and pink, and she wore a short blue dress, a pair of tights, and a white jacket. “After all, your strategy hasn't been exactly up to spec lately.”  
Rallen thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. “That actually sounds perfect! Just let me talk to the Spectrobes first.”  
“You have a plan,” Jeena accused.  
“Maybe,” said Rallen. “It's probably not gonna work, but the least I can do is try.”  
“Alright, fine,” said Jeena. “Do your thing.”

“Hey, Aoi buddy,” Rallen murmured.  
The little bird cocked its head at him. It was primarily blue, but with yellow and red patches on it; it seemed content to just hover like a hummingbird behind him.  
“Jeena's gonna take you to see Maja again. I'm not coming with.” Rallen pulled a little glob of something out of a pocket. “If you could put this on the Xelles when she's distracted and then press the button, that would be awesome. After that, you can go hang out in the Prismod or whatever you want to do.”  
The Aoi considered this, then accepted the blob, folding it into its beak. Rallen patted it lightly.  
“Thanks, champ,” he told it.

Maja looked like nothing more than a spinning top. She had two branches, one longer than the other, which she was leaning on when Jeena arrived; purple and black were her colors.  
“You?” Maja asked. “What, did Rallen get tired of having his butt kicked?”  
“No, I got tired of it,” Jeena said. “You're going down, Maja!”  
Maja almost shrugged.  
A brief battle later, the Spectrobes fell. There was a flash of light as Maja assumed her humanoid form, stretching out her arms as she fell. Her feet hit the floor in motion, and she strode towards Jeena.  
Jeena glanced around. The way out was blocked, but she could still jump down the other way- Then Maja was on her, hands on her shoulders.  
“Relax,” she said. “If I was going to hurt you, Rallen never would have reported back after his first failure.” Maja looked almost human, except for her purple skin; a pattern of deeper purple emerged from her short, spiky hair, glowing mildly. She wore two of what could be called ponytails, if you could ignore that they were moving as she directed them; the longer one curled around Jeena's shoulders. Maja also wore a long blue cloak over a long tunic, purple with a pink stripe down the middle, and deep purple tights underneath. “You're a strange human. Jeena, wasn't it? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Jeena shook herself. “Oh, sorry,” she said. “Er. Yeah, that's my name. If you're not going to hurt me, why aren't you letting me leave?”  
Maja narrowed her eyes. “Tell you what,” she said. “We'll trade questions. An honest answer for an honest answer.”  
“Okay,” Jeena said. “Why aren't you letting me leave?”  
“Because I'm curious, obviously.” Maja frowned. “Hey, I'm in charge here, remember? Don't go disrespecting me. Anyway. My turn. What did you hope to accomplish? Why are you here instead of Rallen?”  
Jeena bit her lip, looking away. “I didn't think he was really trying to beat you. I've been picking up that he likes you, so-”  
Maja laughed. “Likes me? He's been trying to kill me. I did antagonize him. Admittedly, I didn't think he would get so far... But whatever. It's your turn to ask, by the way,” she added helpfully.  
“Oh, right,” Jeena said. “Um... How can we destroy the Xelles?”  
“The same way you did the first time,” Maja said. “With Spectrobes. Or I suppose a sufficent amount of force otherwise would do it. But that's what I'm here for.” She preened, then said, “But I'm getting tired of standing around. Let's sit down. I'm sure there's more information we can trade for.”  
Jeena let herself be pushed to the ground, protesting meekly. Maja put her legs across Jeena's lap, leaning back on a single hand. “That's better,” she said. There was a long pause. Then, Maja asked, “What's Kollin like?”  
Jeena blinked. “What?”  
“I've never been there, but you have,” Maja pointed out. “In fact, aren't you a part of their interplanetary patrol?”  
“Well, yes,” Jeena replied. “But... Do you mean, like, the people who live there, or the place itself?”  
“Obviously I'm interested in real estate,” Maja said, rolling her eyes. “Once we conquer it, I might decide to live there. It's looked interesting.”  
Jeena thought for a moment. “It is interesting,” she decided. “We live on a city in the clouds, but there's plenty of life on the ground, too. We've built rings around it, labs for starships and things, which I think you might have seen.”  
Maja smirked. “I stole the ancient ship from there,” she said proudly. “But I never set foot on the planet itself. It looked... bright.”  
“You were the one who- well, whatever. We recovered it, so it's really not that important anymore.” Maja pouted. “Oh, cheer up.” Jeena leaned in with a smirk, putting her arm around Maja's waist. “Kollin is kind of bright, but mostly, that's the buildings. They're clean and mostly unpainted, showing our pride in ourselves.”  
“Why is your hand on my hip?” Maja asked.  
Jeena retracted it. “Oh, sorry,” she said. “Was that not okay?”  
“No, it was fine,” Maja said. “I just don't understand the purpose of it.”  
Jeena put her hand back, giving Maja a light squeeze. “It's a thing that humans do to comfort each other,” she explained. “Feeling someone else hold you is basically the best thing for calming down.”  
Maja smirked. “So you think I need to be comforted, huh?” She turned a little, sliding onto Jeena's lap. Jeena blushed. “I'm the one in charge here,” Maja pointed out, turning and pushing Jeena onto her back, untwisting to straddle her. “Are you sure you weren't just projecting your like of me onto Rallen earlier?” Maja blinked. “Also, why are you blushing? Is this embarrassing for you?”  
“Uh, not really,” Jeena muttered. “It's, um, a different reaction entirely, which I am embarrassed about.”  
Maja tilted her head. “What reaction is it?”  
Jeena stammered, trying to turn her hips so her growing arousal didn't show. Maja pressed her flat against the ground. “Answer the question,” she growled.  
Jeena squeaked. “Um,” she said. “It's, uh, not something that you should talk about in polite company...”  
“We're not, though,” Maja pointed out. “I beat you, and now I'm holding you still and milking you for- what is that?”  
Jeena whimpered as Maja pulled up, looking down at the human's erection. Maja put her hand on it. “Is this a weapon?” she accused.  
“Wh- no! No, no, it's not, it's um.” Jeena swallowed. “Do you... know what trans is?”  
Maja tilted her head. “No.”  
“It's when your, uh, the gender that you're identified as doesn't match what it actually is, and so you um, just kind of...” Jeena trailed off.  
Maja hummed. “I think I might know what you're talking about,” she said. “When Lord Krux made us into High Krawl, he gave us... stuff between our legs.” Maja made a face. “Anyway. He said that me and Jado were girls, and Gelberus and Gronos were boys, but Jado said that he was a boy, not a girl. Is that trans?”  
“I think so?” Jeena ventured. “Rather, it's an adjective that could be used to describe him. He's a trans guy.”  
“Huh,” Maja said. “Interesting. So you're saying you're a trans girl?” Jeena nodded. “So then this is your...” Maja trailed off.  
“Yeah,” Jeena admitted.  
“Oh, gross,” Maja said. She wiped her hand off on her tunic. “Ew. I can't believe I touched that.”  
“Sorry,” Jeena murmured.  
“Whatever,” Maja said. She paused. Then she leaned down, putting her arms underneath Jeena awkwardly. “Is this how you comfort a human?”  
Jeena blinked. “Uh, sure?” she ventured. “Why're you...”  
“I don't want to make you sad,” Maja said. “If you're anything like me, you can't really control it.”  
“Like you?”  
“I mean, I'm not trans,” Maja said. “But my, you know... It does things without my permission, like drooling. Ugh.”  
Jeena thought for a moment, then laughed softly.  
“Does that mean the comforting is working?”  
“Yeah,” Jeena said. She curled her arms around Maja, giving her cheek a soft kiss. “Thanks, Maja.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Maja murmured. “Hmph.” She nuzzled into Jeena lightly, her hair working its way around her too; her blush was blue.  
“I do think you could use comforting,” Jeena said. “After all, you haven't pulled away yet.”  
Maja considered this. “Shut up,” she suggested.  
“Yes ma'am,” Jeena chirped. Her cock twitched, but she ignored it, stroking Maja's back gently.  
After a moment, Maja started to purr.  
“Oh my God, that's adorable,” Jeena said.  
Maja stopped purring. “What did I say about shutting up?”  
“Look, Maja, you can't just start cuddling with me and purring and not expect me to call you cute. That's not how this works.”  
Maja considered this. “Whatever,” she decided. “... Thanks, I guess.”  
“Uh huh,” Jeena said, and sighed softly. This wasn't so bad, she decided.  
After a minute, Maja put her hips back on Jeena's. The erection poked up between her thighs. “Um,” Jeena said.  
“It's not as gross as I made it out to be,” Maja said. “And this is more comfortable, and feels kinda nice.”  
“Oh,” Jeena said. “It feels good for me too.”  
“Good,” Maja decided. “You're warm, and I like that.”  
Jeena blinked. “Um, Maja?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know you're not helping it go down, right?”  
“Mhmm. Why?”  
“Oh, I just...” Jeena blushed deeper. “Usually, with humans, when people are doing these things, it's because they want to, uh... Mate.”  
Maja considered this. “It doesn't sound like a bad plan, but I'm not a people.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“I am?”  
“Mhmm. We're talking, so you're a people. People just means you have a you, and can express it.”  
Maja considered this. “Okay, so I am a people.”  
Jeena chuckled softly. “So, does that mean you want to...?”  
“Maybe. What exactly would that entail?”

“Hey, Aldous?” Rallen peeked into his friend's bedroom.  
“Mm?” Aldous looked up from his book. He was an older man from a different star system; a human, with a bushy orange beard and a grey robe. He'd taught Rallen how to use Spectrobes, to save the galaxy from the Krawl.  
“I'm kind of worried about Jeena,” Rallen said. “She took my Prismod and went to go beat Maja, and I know she lost, but she's been talking really quietly or not at all since.”  
Aldous grunted, standing. “You've got her on the sound system, I assume,” he said.  
“Yeah. You know we all wear mics to communicate with each other.”  
“I might know a trick or two to make it loud enough to hear,” Aldous decided, and they went to the bridge.  
After a moment, Jeena's voice popped into existence. “There we go,” Aldous grinned, leaning back.  
They listened.  
Aldous punched the button to stop it.  
“Was she explaining the birds and the bees to Maja?” Rallen asked.  
“I'm surprised you know that phrase,” Aldous answered, standing. “She'll probably be fine. I'm going to go to my room and pretend we weren't eavesdropping.”

“So that's, uh, that,” said Jeena.  
“Huh. I think it might be worth a try,” Maja said. “If you want to, of course.”  
Jeena somehow blushed even deeper. “Yeah, I do,” she admitted.  
Maja smiled. “Wanna take off my pants for me?”  
Jeena slipped her hands under Maja's tunic, pulling her tights down. They stuck a little to her groin, but when Maja picked herself up and pulled the bottom of her tunic up, Jeena could see why; Maja, with her surprisingly human cleft, was so wet it was drooling down her thighs. Jeena bit her lip.  
“Is that good body language?” Maja asked.  
“Yeah,” Jeena managed. “You look really, really good, Maja.”  
“Thank you,” she said; her hand tugged up the front of Jeena's dress, finding that her erection had already slipped out of her underwear. “Oh,” she said. “It's kind of cute.”  
“Maja!”  
“What? It is.” Maja's fingers curled around it, stroking gently, and Jeena couldn't help but moan. The High Krawl aligned Jeena's tip with her arousal, rolling her hips lightly; her flowery labia kissed her, and Jeena gasped at the feeling, trembling lightly. “Is that good?” Maja asked.  
“Mhmm,” Jeena murmured, trying not to just thrust up and into her new friend; pressure was applied even so, and Maja made a soft sound. “Is it alright if I touch you?” Jeena asked.  
Maja nodded, and Jeena ran her hands up Maja's front, finding her breasts and cupping them lightly; in response, Maja sank onto Jeena, and the human squeaked as she found herself thrusting up lightly. After a moment, their hips found each other again, and Maja rocked from side to side, moaning shamelessly.  
“You want me to go up and down, right?” Maja asked.  
“Oh God, yes please,” Jeena managed; she cupped Maja's breasts, rolling her thumbs over her nipples while Maja rode her gently, making noises that Jeena should have known would be picked up by the ship. After a minute, Maja leaned forward, and Jeena took that opportunity to pull her down into a kiss.  
Maja let it go on for about half a minute, then pulled back. “What was that?” she asked.  
“A kiss,” Jeena replied. “It's an intimate expression of, uh, affection and feeling good and oh God Maja please don't stop.”  
“Wasn't planning on it,” Maja purred, and then she kissed Jeena softly, hands and hair exploring, caressing Jeena while her hips sped up excitedly. Jeena couldn't help how her hips rolled in sympathy, could feel herself leaking pre, could feel how close she was to the edge, and couldn't bring herself to care.  
After another minute, Jeena turned her head to break the kiss, managing a soft, high, breathless “I'm gonna- Maja, I'm gonna come, I'm-”  
Maja cut her off with another kiss, cradling her head softly. She broke it, and then breathed into Jeena's ear, “Do it, Jeena. Come in me.”  
Jeena's back arched, she cried out, and she came hard. Her seed spurted up into the High Krawl's welcoming pussy, and Maja rode her through her orgasm, slowing; when each roll of her hips made Jeena squeak, she settled. “How was that?”  
“Oh, God,” Jeena breathed, “that was amazing. You were amazing, Maja.”  
She preened at the praise, stroking Jeena's side gently.  
“Did you...?”  
“No,” said Maja, “but that's okay. We'll have plenty of time to-”  
She was cut off by an explosion.


End file.
